Face to Face
by Lilith
Summary: Special agent Sarah Williams has the mysterious disappearance of two babies to solve. Only to find herself face to face with her foe...


FACE TO FACE

By: Lilith [jmpoley@hetnet.nl][1]

Disclaimer; Labyrinth is not mine, neither is Face to face, as it's by Siouxsie and the Banshees and Danny Elfman…

Thunder crashed as she stepped out of the car. Pondering she stared at the black velvet sky. Thunderstorms seemed to go with this type of crimes. Together with her partner she walked towards the house. 

"We've been here last week, haven't we?" 

The man next to her nodded: "Yep, last week. But then we went to number 11." 

She remembered clearly now. "Could there be any similarity between the two cases?"

Her partner shrugged. " Sounds the same so far. Eldest kid stayed home babysitting her younger sister. – Last week it was the younger brother. Toddlers both. – And then everything turns dark and a spooky man runs in, taking the baby." 

She shivered. But before she could ask another question the front door of number 24 flew open. A pale woman dressed in beautiful, and sure enough expensive, clothes ran out: "You are the from the special group?"

Automatically she showed her badge. As she looked at the woman she noticed her eyes where red from crying: " You are Miss Bell? "

"Yes, I am! " The woman took her hand and almost dragged her into the hall.Drowning the two special agents in a stream of words.

"You know, we went out. The both of us. My husband and I. Just out to a restaurant, to have dinner. Amy stayed at home. I mean, she is old enough, isn't she? We really didn't want to stay out long. And we gave her the address of the restaurant. And she called us. But not in time. She panicked. Not really strange, is it? She is a big girl. Not mine actually. But from my husbands first marriage. But she is all right.Yes she is. Really. Just a bit funny now and then. Way to romantic. Always together with her best friend you know. Julia that is.Lives at number 11." 

She turned her head sharply upon hearing those words: " The same happened there last week, didn't it?" 

The poor woman started crying: "Yes, yes." 

Her companion offered Miss Bell some Kleenex: "Don't you worry, miss. We're here to help you out. We'll make sure you'll get your child back safe and sound."

Miss Bell even started to cry louder: "But you haven't found the other yet, have you?"

She shrugged and padded the woman's shoulder: "Not yet. But we're close." 

The woman looked at her with eyes blurred by the tears: " Really, oh, that's such a relief! Please follow me. Amy is in her room. She is so dreadfully upset. The doctor has just seen her." 

As the woman turned her back on them, her companion whispered: "We're close? We haven't moved an inch since last week!" 

She shrugged and followed Miss Bell up the stairs. Her companion let out a deep sigh but followed.

The girl sat straight up in her canopy bed. Long blonde hair curled around her tear stained face. Her eyes stared at her bookshelf and she didn't seem to notice the three people entering the room. 

Miss Bell waved nervously with her hand: "Sweetie, here are two agents from the special group. They'll find poor Lizzy back, and…." Her last words were inaudible between the sobs. A man who had been sitting near the window still got up and wrapped his arms around her: "Now my love, we'll be alright." He nodded towards the two agents: " Good evening. My name is Jack Bell. I really hope you're going to solve this dreadful kidnapping, mister…" 

Her companion bowed his head: " I am John Hill and this is special agent Sarah Williams. Don't worry, sir, we'll do our outmost to solve this." 

Jack Bell let out another deep sigh: "You better had to mister Hill.For I have friends who…" 

Sarah rolled with her eyes: "Ofcourse sir, we understand, but to get a good head start, I need to ask your daughter some questions. So if you would please be so kind to leave us alone. Special agent John Hill will join you, and ask you and your wife some questions." 

The man seemed to be browbeaten by the insisting tone in Sarah's voice. He just nodded and left the room. 

John whistled annoyed: "Well, this is gonna be great fun!" He walked to the door, but turned around in the door post: "Get as much info on the looks of this guy, please?" 

She bit her lip: "I will, but if she is like the other girl, she won't say a word about the whole thing." 

John shrugged but closed the door behind him, leaving Sarah alone with the trembling girl. 

Carefully she moved towards the bed, trying not to scare the girl. Two brown eyes looked at her, displaying something that seemed to be close to fear.

Sarah smiled: "Well, hello Amy. My name is Sarah Williams, I am a special agent with the FBI. And I would like to ask you some questions about what has happened some hours ago." 

The girl stared intensely at her, but didn't open her mouth.Sarah let out a sigh. She had expected as much. "Very well then, I'll do the talking, and you listen. Ofcourse, you can always correct me. Okay, there we go." 

Sarah seated herself at the foot of the bed. She had been doing things like this a hundred times before and the words came out without thinking. "You were asked to baby sit your little sister last night. Your parents went out for dinner. Now and then you take a look at the girl and…" Her voice trailed off. While speaking her eye had been caught by something red that seemed to be fumbled under the girl's pillow. She felt her cheeks redden as she thought of what the object might be. But she composed herself and went on: " …and then suddenly you heard a noise." Silently she got up and walked towards the pillow. With a swift movement she picked up the red velvet object from beneath the pillow before the girl could stop her. 

For a moment the room seemed to be spinning. Vaguely she heard Amy scream: "No, do not touch it!" 

But Sarah could but groan: " Oh my God!" 

Slowly she turned to the now sobbing girl on the bed. As in a dream she continued: "But your sister had kept crying and crying, and then you said the words…" 

Amy cried out loud now. "It was Julia who gave it to me! And it happened to her too, but I didn't believe her." 

Miss Bell came running into the room, followed by a man who looked like a doctor. She pointed an accusing finger to Sarah: "You've upset her!" But before she could answer, the mother turned to her now hysterical sobbing stepdaughter. 

Other people walked into the room, but Sarah just stared down to the small object in her hands. It was a beautiful book with a red velvet cover. And on the cover it read in golden capitals: "Labyrinth".

He stared at her: "Do you really expect me to believe you?"

She shrugged: "Actually, I don't know. All I know is that this book is dangerous."

John sat down behind his desk, while his eyes never left her face; "You're serious about it, aren't you ?"

Sarah could sense the astonishment in his voice. The look on his face confirmed her feelings.She let out a deep, long sigh: "I am totally serious, John."

For a moment everything was silent. Sarah could feel the tension in the room growing. 

Then her partner got up and started pacing through the small office they shared. 

"Sarah, are you aware of what you are saying ? You are trying to tell, there is some guy, who rules a place called the Underground…"

"Jareth."

"Well, whatever his name is. He is the king of gnomes…"

"Goblins."

"You know what I mean. And his job is to steal babies."

"Only when he is summoned."

"And the right words are in this tiny book?"

John pointed agitated at the little red book on his desk. 

Sarah shrugged again. "That's the story."

"Great. Really great! A man who steals babies and is summoned by words from a children's book. How do want to explain this to our big boss?"

Sarah shrugged once more. "Don't know."

"Please stop shrugging like that! Don't you know what you are saying? First you are trying to convince me of a story that sounds like a fairytale. And second, how are we ever to solve this case?"

Slowly Sarah leaned back in her chair and stared at the sealing.For minutes she didn't make a sound.

"Sarah, I am talking to you!" with a smack John's hand came down on his desk. 

With a blank face she turned to him: "We've got to summon him."

Complete disbelief mixed with disgust showed on John's face: "We've got to do what?"

John groaned: "I really can't believe I'm doing this!"

"Sssst, shut up!" Sarah hissed from her hiding place. 

Her partner shifted in the small closet he was hiding in. "Fabulous!" he muttered under his breath.

Sarah grinned for a second, but set her eyes back on the scene in front of her.They where in the flat that Sarah had rented especially for this occasion. It had been furnished and the location was exactly what they had been looking for. The small apartment was on the top floor of a twenty storeys high flat. This was what they had wanted, because there wouldn't be many ways to escape, and there wouldn't be to much neighbours to take notice of what was happening.

The first of the possible escape routes had been to the living room, and from there to the hall. This exit was covered by John who had folded himself into a small closet. The other one had been the windows that opened to the street. It had taken them very much time to find a building that high with windows that actually opened. Sarah had hidden herself behind the thick black velvet curtains.

John had tried to be funny and had asked if he wouldn't use magic to disappear. Sarah didn't dare to agree she had thought about it.But she would already be satisfied if he would show up and prove by this that her story, and that of the girls, was true. And she wanted to see him again. So he had better show up. He had better fall into her so carefully set up trap.

There was even more reason for her hoping this. The action had been planned without any official agreement. And they were taking a lot of risks.

In the centre of what should be the master bedroom stood a fifteen years old nervous girl. In a small cradle slept her little brother. The girl was the daughter of one of Sarah's best friends, who had known the story of what happened to Sarah when she was fifteen. She had been reluctant to let her children participate in this risky set up. But the though of being able to help other people had persuaded her. 

Sarah listened closely. The antique clock in the hall rang ten. This was the sign. 

As she got in position a loud crack of thunder tore the silence. Rain pattered to the windows.

As if he had been taught to the little boy started crying his lungs out. At least that part wouldn't be unrealistic. 

The girl walked over to the cradle and started to comfort him, but the baby kept on crying. 

Things got more realistic when Sarah could sense the girl was really getting annoyed. She heard her whisper: "Sssst. Stop crying that loud! You'll only draw attention to us!"

Lightening lit up the barely lighted room. A loud crack of thunder followed. The boy was screaming at the top of his lungs now. 

At that moment the girl lifted up her head and shouted: "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"

At the same moment everything went dark. Sarah could feel her heart beating in her throat. This was the moment of truth.

For a second she thought nothing would happen and that the dark room was only the result of a power cut. But then she saw the owl flying in front of the window. 

With legs that suddenly felt like cardboard she crossed the room and placed herself next to the trembling girl. 

With a crunching sound the windows flew open. A whirl of glitter flew through the room. Suddenly everything seemed to move. 

Sarah could hear John gasping for air when the owlchanged in the form of a man. 

She griped the girls arm and pushed her in the direction of the hall: "Move it. Take your brother and run. Now!" As fast as she could, the girl ran away. 

Slowly Sarah turned towards the man she knew would stand behind her.

Tension sizzled in the air as her eyes met with his. 

- Face to face 

my lovely foe –

He raised his brow questioning: "Sarah, Sarah. What were you thinking? Tried to fool me?"Slowly he moved towards her, stopping just and inch from her face.

Thunder crashed and lightning lit up the darkness of the room, but Sarah didn't notice.She just held her breath as Jareth bend in and softly brushed her lips with his.

- Mouth to mouth

raining heavens' blows –

She raised her hands to push him away, but they rested powerless on him chest. She could feel his heart beating beneath the silk poets shirt. 

- Hand on heart

Tic Tac Toe –

Behind his form she could she the sky. Black clouds floated by. Now and then there was a void showing the shinning stars in the dark sky. For just a second she closed her eyes. What was happening ? Fifteen years ago she had felt like this. Now it happened again. And it only happened when she was with him. She felt vulnerable. 

- Under the stars

naked as we flow –

As if searching for help she turned her head, looking for John. She held her breath as she saw him hanging partly from the closet as if he had been frozen at the moment he had wanted to get out.

Before she could look at the man in front of her, she felt his cheek to hers as he whispered in her ear: "Just halted him for the time being. I don't like people interfering when I am dealing with somebody. 

- Cheek to cheek

the bitter sweet –

For the first time, she felt the strength returning to her body as both anger and attraction took over her mind: "What have you been doing to him ?"

Jareth chuckled: "Just some magic, Sarah. I really think you should know."He smiled at her with his familiar haughty grin. 

Sarah bit her lip: "If you knew this would be a trap, why did you come ?"

He raised his eyebrows: "I have to come when I am summoned. I have got a task to perform." And with an elegant gesture he produced a crystal ball in his hands.

- Commit your crime

in your deadly time – 

Gracefully he rolled the crystal ball over his arm, made it jump and caught it in his other hand. Sarah stared intensely at the movements. She couldn't help but admitting to herself that this man was one filled with what it took to make one a king. 

Slowly Jareth held the crystal in front of her eyes: "Look Sarah. Look at what I am offering you."

She shook her head. She shouldn't give in. Not know. Not to him.

"You dreams Sarah."

- It's too divine

I want to bend –

But Jareth carefully juggled the ball from his left hand to his right and back again. Mesmerised Sarah's eyes followed the movements. She knew what her dreams would be if she would take a look inside the crystal. It would be so easy to accept. 

Slowly she raised her hand and took over the almost weightless ball. She could feel the eyes of her foe looking at her. But she only saw the glassy object in her hands.

In the centre of the crystal she saw herself, beautifully dressed as a queen. She knew whose queen she would be. But he didn't show in the crystal. 

She frowned. It was tempting. Just like fifteen years ago. But who would guarantee the dream would turn into reality. 

- I want this bliss

but something says I must resist –

And what would happen to her life here on earth. This was her reality. She looked back into the crystal. The dream Sarah smiled as an angel, happiness floating around her as a cloud. She let out a deep long sigh. It seemed to be so far away. Too far away from her life.

- Another life

another time – 

Reluctantly she tore her gaze away from the crystal. Musing she looked up at Jareth: "It must be very interesting to know everybody's dreams. It will give you an enormous amount of power."

For a second Jareth's face showed surprise, then he smiled: "Everything I do to distract you from the real facts I seem to succeed, but at the crucial point you do something unexpected. No intimidation, offering of dreams or physical attraction seems to work on you."

Sarah stared into his eyes. "I just know what I want."

Jareth cocked his head: "Really ? Well, so do I."

- We're Siamese twins

writhing intertwined – 

"These dreams, you show people in the crystal, can you make them real?"

Once more Jareth stepped closer to her: "Yes, I can."

She could feel his breath on her skin.

"Really?" she looked at him suspiciously. 

"Really." He seemed to be insisted on her believing him.

- Face to face 

no telling lies – 

Sarah smiled vaguely: "You've got an awful lot of power then."

Jareth turned and walked over to the window, gesturing for Sarah to follow him: "This is my country, this is what gives me my magic."

Sarah placed her hands on the window stills and looked at the familiar landscape: "Well, then you must have everything you need." She muttered, feeling a thrust of jealousy in her heart.

And then for the first time she saw something on Jareth's face she had never expected to see. A hint of longing crossed his face: "Not everything."

For a second they stared at each other one longing face and one face full of compassion.

- The masks they slide

to reveal a new disguise –

"What do you need, Jareth?"

Jareth chuckled: "Babies to steal. That's my job you know."

With the crack of thunder that rolled trough the room Sarah felt her anger take the place of compassion once more: "No Jareth. I want you to give the babies you've stolen from Julia and Amy, back. Right now!"

Her foe smiled in a daring way: "You're not going to give up, are you ?"

Angrily she glared up at him: "Indeed not!"

- You never can win

it's the state I'm in –

Jareth grinned, his smile resembling that of an beast of prey: "Indeed Sarah. Neither do I." And musing he added; "We are very much the same, you and I."

For a moment the only sound that could be heard, was that of the wind blowing and the pattering of the rain on the windows in the living room.

Sarah stared out of the window in the bedroom, taking in the magnificent sight of the Labyrinth. Not noticing Jareth staring at her.

She actually liked the situation, liked the danger of dealing with Jareth. But the memory of the stolen babies also burned in her mind.

- This danger thrills

and this conflict kills - 

It was he who broke the silence: "Sarah, look what I am offering you."

Expecting to see a crystal Sarah looked at his hands, but found them empty. Surprised she looked up at his eyes. 

Jareth looked back at her, his face blank but with a hint of tension: "I give back the babies. And you give yourself to me."

Sarah gasped for air: "Excuse me?"

Jareth waved with his hand: "I'll give back the babies, and you will come to the Labyrinth to marry me."

She couldn't help but stare at him.

- They say follow your heart

follow it through –

But how can you

When you're slit in two ? -

Her dream was being offered to her on a silver plate. But would it turn out to be her dream. Would she be able to live with him and his haughty behaviour. And above this all, would he really return the babies and marry her as he just offered ? 

Thunder rolled and lightning lit up the room. Sharpening the lines on Jareth's face.

"Would you really?" she muttered.

A devilish smile crossed his face, but he didn't answer.

- And you'll never know

You'll never know –

Still smiling Jareth jumped like a cat on the window still and reached out his hand for Sarah: "Take the risk, Sarah. We'll be both winning like this."

She cocked her head: "A strange offering Jareth. Don't you want to win everything?"

Another mysterious smile and no answer. 

Silently she stepped towards the inviting hand. Carefully and if she weighted nothing he lifted her up.She felt the warmth of his hands through her shirt. A strange shivering ran through her body.

Jareth pointed outside the window. "We'll jump."

Outside the labyrinth had disappeared and the rainy streets showed far below."We can't jump !" 

Instead of giving an answer, Jareth bent in and softly kissed her.

- One more kiss

before we die –

Her head felt light and her legs didn't seem to be willing to carry her anymore. Enjoying this wonderful feeling she rested her head against his chest. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her. Slowly she lifted her head and looked in his eyes. He smiled: "ready?"

She looked at him questioning: "For what ?"

He brought his face close to hers: "To fly!" And with that he let himself fall out of the window, together with Sarah.

"No!" the voice of her partner , getting back his free movement, was the last thing she heard. 

- face to face

and dream of flying –

Completely scared she looked at Jareth, but he wasn't there anymore. By her side flew a beautiful white owl. She screamed in surprise, but as she wanted to grip the owl she saw her own arms had gone. She had feathers, she had wings. With eyes full of questions she looked at Jareth.

- Who are you ?

Who am I ?-

Then she felt the marvellous feeling of the wind beneath her wings. But they were still going down. She tried to talk, but couldn't form a human word. "Use your mind, Sarah" came the voice of Jareth in her thoughts. 

- Wind in wings

two angels falling –

The owl form Jareth had taken moved closed to her: "Spread your wings Sarah. Use your wings!" 

"But I don't know how!" she screamed back in fear. 

"Jareth made a sound like a kiss: "Just trust me. Spread your wings when I tell you to. Listen closely, otherwise you'll keep on falling!"

- To die like this

with a last kiss – 

For a second she thought he had betrayed her. That he had lied to her and took his revenge for beating him fifteen years ago. 

- It's falsehood's flame

it's a crying shame –

But her mind was filled with Jareth's voice: "Now Sarah, spread your wings. Do it now!"

While fear spread through her body she followed his instructions. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed up. 

"Jareth, what is happening?"She could hear him chuckle: "Just move your wings up and down, Sarah. You are flying!"

Then Jareth turned and flew in front of her. For a second her eyes locked in his.

- Face to face

the passions breathe - 

They flew up to the window they had just jumped from. Sarah could see her partner John Hill franticly searching the room. She would like to stop and tell him, but Jareth turned and flew in the direction of the moon. She hooted once and then turned to follow her new partner. But this time one she would share everything with.

- I hate to stay

but then I hate to leave –

In the meanwhile John kept searching the room. Where had Sarah gone to ? When he had left the closed he had felt like being hit and he had wanted to shout. But when he had actually shouted it had all felt much later. And the room had been empty, with only the sound of ticking of the open window in the breeze. And then there had been the hooting owl in front of it.

Feeling this animal was important he ran to the window. Only to see two white owls flying side by side towards the moon.

"What has happened?" he muttered to himself.

- And you'll never know

You'll never know – 

THE END

   [1]: mailto:jmpoley@hetnet.nl



End file.
